Rosanna Pansino
Rosanna Pansino, nicknamed The Jet-setter, was invited by Joey Graceffa to help rescue the Town of Everlock from being destroyed. She arrived with fellow guest and best friend Matthew Patrick. Rosanna is later voted into the Toxic Lair Challenge against Teala Dunn after failing to prove herself previously. She wins and returns to the group with new fire for survival. She is then forced to betray Colleen Ballinger and help push her into the Maiden of Madness, apologizing and crying as she did so. She is later overjoyed when Joey and Safiya Nygaard use the Harp of Lazarus to resurrect Matt, being the first one to hug him when he returns. She then is one of the two to escape the Funhouse, the other being Safiya. They are then forced to vote for two of those captured, the two deciding on Nikita Dragun and Manny MUA, with Safiya voting for Nikita, and Ro voting for Manny. She is shocked and heartbroken when Safiya is killed by Willie even though Safiya wasn‘t in the challenge. She later sympathizes with Nikita after she as an angry breakdown against Matt, but agrees with Matt that you shouldn‘t rub in being a survivor after your friend died. Next episode, Ro is cursed by the Witches and forced to enter the Cursed Challenge. Ro finishes in last place, and is dragged by the Witches to a ritual table and stabbed by three knives. Rosanna, renamed The Socialite, finds herself lost at the Museum of the Dead after being freed by Joey and Bretman Rock. She later get’s into a confrontation with Joey after admitting to voting for him, which put’s a strain on their relationship for the rest of their time again. After the group uses the Gaurdian Angel Stone, she reunites with Matt for the first time since she died. During a puzzle, she let’s her name go in the box instead of Joey’s, patching their friendship a tiny bit. Rosanna is later targeted during the final vote due to her not going into a single challenge, causing Joey and Bretman to vote for her. She is voted into The Raptor’s Feeding Pit Challenge against Bretman. Bretman beats her in the challenge, and she is devoured by the Dinosaurs, sending her to Hell. Role Season 3 Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 Rosanna rides the Ferris Wheel with Matt, and they discovered that the clowns, especially the one who welcomed them at the entrance to Everlock, is part of a clan of killer clowns. Along with Matt, the two attempt to warn the others, but to no avail. Joey opens the Jack in the Box, which summons the killer clowns. Later, Rosanna throws her stuffed dog Blueberry at High Tower to distract her from the other guests in the RV & the plan slowly backfires due to High Tower being ready to attack them as soon as the Ferris Wheel stopps at the bottom but managed to escape with the help of Calliope and head into a tent where they must find four pieces of a mirror. After they are finished, they are chased by the clowns. Ro takes sanctuary in the Arcade, but is found by the leader of the killer clowns and placed on the carousel along with the others. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 After they are freed by Mortimer, the group runs off to the arcade. Ro is the one who picks up the Dice of Death that the clowns used, which help give them access to their lounge. Ro, along with Matthew Patrick, Safiya Nygaard, Roi Fabito (Guava Juice) and Manny Mua explored the Big Top Tent, where they searched for the spring that was needed to cleanse the Jack in the Box artifact. Episode 3 - Venomous Affections Ro goes with the second group to create the snake venom antidote. The card she draws for the Serpent's Game is number 3. She is not sent in to the Snake Mosaic Challenge, but did vote for Nikita who was. Her reasoning was that she just picked someone who she hadn't worked the most with and she didn't know what else to do. This causes her to feel extreme guilt, as both competitors had equal chance of death. Episode 4 - The Man with No Name Ro is entered in the challenge with Teala, and when she learns the man's name is Benjamin, she wins the challenge. Teala loses the challenge and is strangled to death. Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon During the Strong Man Arm Wrestle, she is the only female who advances to the semifinals. Along with Safiya, she is captured by the Strong Man and Veronica and held captive in the police cell. With newfound confidence from having escaped the Toxic Lair Challenge, Rosanna immediately starts to look around for a clue. She comes across a note telling her to dig at a spot on the floor. When she's successful at digging up the spot, she finds the first of two Lazarus Coins. Rosanna cries when Matt dies, becoming more determined to find the second Lazarus Coin, as that was his last words, and claims that it's the only way to honor him. Episode 6 - Twin Dolls Ro states that she is very sad about Matt, saying that nobody will miss him more than her. Colleen is voted in by Joey, Manny, Nikita, Rosanna, and Safiya. With odds being 5 to 1, the one vote being from Colleen for Rosanna, Colleen is voted into the Maiden of Madness. Colleen dies this episode. Episode 7 - FunhouseFunhouse (Episode)' When Matt is revived by the Harp of Lazarus, Rosanna is probably the most excited of the group, as she and Matt are rather close friends. Rosanna is one of the two who remain in the Funhouse when they complete all three rooms, the other being Safiya, as the others had been caught by Willie and put into a cage. Because of this, she and Safiya must pick two of the four captured guests to undertake that final challenge. With Ro feeling protective of Joey and because Matt had just come back to life, she and Safiya felt it was only fair to vote for Manny and Nikita, respectively. Nikita completes the challenge first, but in a twist, both Manny and Nikita survive. They find out that whoever voted the winner in is going to get their guts torn out. Because she voted Nikita in, it is here that Safiya meets her demise, via a fish hook. '''''Episode 8 - Wicked Witches She failed to finish her brew which caused her to lose the challenge. Matt says goodbye to Rosanna, as she tells him that she loves him. Ro is then sacrificed to The Witches. Everyone in the group (especially Matt) was devastated after Rosanna's death, but it led to Maria regaining her youth and reuniting with her brother. Season 4 Episode 1 Collecting the Dead: Part 1 Rosanna escapes from her exhibit in the Museum of the Dead, with the help of Joey and Bretman. She is later captured along with Alex, Justine and Colleen. While captured, she happily reunites with Mortimer. Later, Joey finds a relic, as well as the key to the Rotunda and frees the captives (Gabbie included, due to her being captured later on), who then reunites with the rest of the group. By combining the relic and the rod Tim, Destorm and Tana found, the group makes a staff that can control the guards. Using the staff, Joey commands the guards to go into the Rotunda and the group returns to the lounge. Later on, Rosanna and the rest of the group releases the Mummy and the episode ends with them running away from it. Episode 2 The Museum of Death: Part 2 Rosanna and the group enter the Sands of Egypt and meets the former wife of the Pharaoh. Afterwards she gets captured again, along with Tana, and is taken to the Lounge. Later on, she and the group begin deciding on who to send into the challenge. Rosanna tells the group that she doesn't want to fight with anyone and just wants to help as much as she can, which everyone agrees with. However, Destorm still votes for Ro in an attempt to make people angry, due to her likability. Luckily, she doesn't go into the challenge. She becomes upset when Justine and Tana's cards are pulled. She also felt bad about Tana doubting herself, because she think that she's really capable. Ro wishes the two good luck and gives Justine a hug before she and Tana go into the challenge. Episode 3 A Deal With A Demon When Rosanna and the rest of the group had infiltrated the Garuda's gold stash, they all collected some coins that had fallen from the sky. Later on, when distributing coins among the group, Rosanna receives a scroll that tells her to choose her best friend. She chooses Joey and collects a couple of coins from him (and apologizes for it). Episode 4 A Wedding To Die For Rosanna and the other girls compete to become the bride of a Chinese Emperor. When Rosanna is picked, she stays by the Emperor's side and (almost) gets married to him. In order to save Ro and retrieve the third Jeweled Key, two people from the group have to go the ceremony and duel to the death. When Alex and Destorm are picked and are forced to partake in the challenge, Ro is happy to see that they came to save her. Throughout the challenge, she tries to convince her "husband" to let them go, but he refuses. She is upset when Destorm gets killed by the Emperor. Afterwards, the Emperor gets killed by the Chinese rebellion and when leaving the ceremony, Rosanna saying it was the worst wedding ever. The episode ends with her and her friends hearing the voice of The Black Knight and screaming immediately afterwards. Episode 5 ''Dark Magic and A Twisted Fate'' At voting, Rosanna and the other guests (except Colleen) vote against Joey (Rosanna believing Joey was the only one who could win the challenge). Despite the five votes against him, Joey doesn't go into the challenge and Tana and Gabbie's cards are chosen instead. Wanting to save both of their friends, Ro and the group leave the lounge to help Tana and Gabbie, only to see them get killed by the Black Knight instead. Episode 6 The Maze of Terror When Mortimer is turned to stone by The Gorgon, Rosanna is upset that she lost another one of her friends. After the loss of their ally, the group then us the Guardian Angel Stone. The stone glowed and was able to summon Matt and Nikita. Ro, happy to see her best friend again, runs up and hugs him. Later on (after a failed attempt to kill the Gorgon), Rosanna, Matt, Colleen and The Sorceress splits off from rest of the group and are tasked at completing some statues with missing parts, as well as pretending to be the missing statues (Rosanna pretending to be the statue of a man holding a sword). While doing this, the group also had to avoid the Gorgon, who was still lurking around the area. At voting, Rosanna voted for Alex, due to him volunteering. Then Alex and Colleen are sent into the challenge. Episode 7 Be Careful What You Wish For In this episode, Rosanna and the group are tasked at freeing an imprisoned Genie. When splitting up, Rosanna and Joey work together to find out how a man got killed. When they failed to figure it out, one of them had to put their name in the voting pile. Rosanna nominated herself, causing Joey to forgive her for voting him into the challenge a couple episodes back. During voting, everyone voted for themself (leaving Ro with two votes against her). Despite having the most votes, Ro's card isn't pulled and Alex and Bretman's cards are pulled instead. However, Joey took Alex's place, after he realized he has been in two challenges already. After the challenge, the group had to vote on who survives. While Nikita voted for Bretman, Ro and Alex voted for Joey. Luckily for Bretman, when Scheherazade asked Fatima to write his name down, she writes down Scheherazade's name instead. The Thieves attack Scheherazade and kill her, meaning Bretman is allowed to live. Ro is overjoyed that no one had to die to get the next Jeweled Key and the Genie's wish. At the end of the episode, the Genie states that he shall bring back one of their deceased friends back. Ro tells the group that she believes that Colleen should come back. Episode 8 - Cursed Treasure Ro and Colleen don't go into the challenge, because of the rings they had received earlier. Episode 9 - Prehistoric Evil Rosanna and Bretman are both voted into the challenge. She loses and is eaten alive by the dinosaurs. Voting History Appearances Thumbnails Venomous Affections.jpg|Rosanna Pansino alongside Nikita Dragun and Snake Woman for the Thumbnail for Episode 3 Venomous Affections Dh1_MKmUEAEVWVp.jpg|Rosanna Pansino alongside Manny Mua and Joey Graceffa for the Thumbnail for Episode 5 Strong Like A Demon Wicked witches.jpg|Rosanna Pansino alongside Matthew Patrick and The Witches for the Thumbnail for Episode 8 Wicked Witches Ep3.jpg|Rosanna Pansino alongside Bretman Rock, Garuda and Kali for the thumbnail for Episode 3 A Deal With A Demon Download (4)-0.jpeg|Rosanna Pansino alongside Bretman Rock and The Genie for the thumbnail for Episode 7 Be Careful What You Wish For Download (10).jpeg|Rosanna Pansino alongside Colleen Ballinger and the Dinosaurs for the thumbnail for Episode 9 Prehistoric Evil Gallery The Jetsetter.JPG|Ro's card Ro's poster.jpg|Ro's official poster for Season 3 full body.jpg|Ro's outfit arrival.jpg|Matt and Ro on set. Rosanna.gif|Ro arrives at Everlock Ro Paint.png|Ro as she appers in the Season 3 intro tumblr_pboiycE7eJ1xzom66o8_400.gif|Rosanna being possessed by a spirt of Everlock Ro conffesion.png|Ro's first confessional Carnival.png|Mat and Ro at the carnival with Blanche and Blueberry he had it coming.png|Ro taking a bat to a Giraffe piilow.png|This is relly satisfying, actually. B2CAE5D7-6A0D-4BE1-95B4-EA319528144D.gif Ro .jpg|the lounge Antidote.png|Making the antidote. Running.gif|Run Ro,Run! Tealla.png|Teala is gone. These three.png|Matt. Ro, and Safiya The fighter.png|The Fighter know as Ro. 3,2,1, FIGHT!!.png|Ro vs. Matt Nope.png|Nope. Jail.png|Safiya and Ro in Jail. final five.jpg|The final five Rosanna Pansino (Stabbed in a Ritual Sacrifice).jpeg|Something that makes even heartless people bawl their eyes out. Soul.jpg|Bitter irony reporting from the afterlife.jpg|Ro and Co. Escape the Night Edit - Rosanna Pansino - Fight Song Screenshot (19).jpg SocialiteTarot.jpg|Rosanna's Tarot Card Rosanna S4.jpg|Ro's official poster for Season 4 RO season 4.jpg|Ro's season 4 outfit 2DEFABC3-4135-43A2-9B5C-BA5811A87CDF.jpeg|Ro on set ROSANNA PANSINO TEASER! - Escape The Night S4 2BE8A5D8-FB15-4501-84DD-BBED4274A662.jpeg|Rosanna is freed from her glass case. Screenshot (14).jpg|Rosanna In The Season 4 Intro B9F94E6E-4469-4494-96F2-662792027A10.jpeg|Rosanna’s confessional in Season 4. never die ro never die.gif|Optimistic Ro ocean 11.gif|"We need oceans 11, 12, 13, 14 And 15 to get into this thing, C39A345C-02D6-44C9-B840-F34E908AECCB.jpeg|Rosanna at the Season 4 lounge. the thought on everyones mind in this game.gif|Everyone in this game giphy.gif|"Does this look like the weakess to you," ro fireworks.png|"let's just shoot it off somwhere" The Ro Way.png|The way to crack open a firecracker Rosanna style rowedding.jpg Rogif.gif How dare they.gif|You deined Ro, WHAT!!!!!! 95781CE8-4698-44E5-A66D-7F0B8167A041.jpeg|Ro votes for Joey Graceffa. 702EEBC5-41A2-4269-8853-D8769EB75F5F.jpeg|Ro reunites with Matthew Patrick. Battle cry for the ages.gif|Charge!!!!! A17EEDE7-04F4-4C0B-B811-D1784268132F.jpeg|Ro votes for Alex Wassabi. 66FFEDCA-1168-45C2-8541-7223F16772F4.jpeg|Ro votes for herself. the odd ones.png|Ro with Nikita and Alex 335AAC78-A34A-4E6F-8D05-5BEAE8FD4730.jpeg|Ro votes for Bretman Rock to lose The Story Challenge. Colleen has risen.png|"It's Colleen!" 7D07C479-EB9B-43CC-A4BE-328D29823BA0.jpeg|Ro gets her arm caught in a trap Ro 2nd wedding.png|"Oops did I do it again" Ro commenting on this possible being the 2nd time she has gotten engaged. Pirates.png|Ro and Co being attacked by pirates. 9ABCCB88-B8DD-4F85-9DD7-8827F71189B4.jpeg|Rosanna votes for Bretman Rock. 21506DC0-3DBA-461F-B52F-8DBD9885807D.jpeg|Rosanna in The Raptor’s Feeding Pit Challenge. BEB6A7A5-B70B-45E9-BD75-00EE8165D511.png|Ro being devoured alive by dinosaurs. Justine and RO.png|Ro and Justine Ezarik on the set of Season 4 Tim and Ro.png|Ro and Timothy DeLaGhetto on the set of Season 4. Destorm and Ro.png|Ro and DeStorm Power on the set of Season 4. Collen and Ro.png|Ro and Colleen Ballinger on the set of Season 4. Bret and Ro.png|Ro and Bretman Rock on the set of Season 4. Tana and Ro.png|Ro and Tana Mongeau on the set of Season 4 Alex and Ro.png|Ro and Alex Wassabi on the set of Season 4, Gabbie and Ro.png|Ro and Gabbie Hanna on the set of Season 4. Season 4 crew.png|Ro, Joey Graceffa, Bretman Rock, Alex Wassabi, Colleen Ballinger, and Tana Mongeau on the set of Season 4. Quotes Season 3 Episode 1 * "Don't worry, Joey. I'm on the way!" (Her response when she reads Joey's invitation). * "I haven't seen him in a while, like couple months." (When Matt asks where Joey is) * "DID YOU JUST GET THAT ON MY OUTFIT? MATTHEW! MATTHEW, DID YOU JUST GET THAT ON MY OUTFIT?" * "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She said very often. Episode 3 * "This Tower is Massive. Its larger than me!" * "Cause I don't know........physics!" * "I just picked someone who I hadn't worked the most with. I didn't know what else to do." Episode 4 * "I'm a fighter, and I'm gonna stick it out till the end." (After returning from the Toxic Lair Challenge) Episode 5 * "Matthew! MATT! MATT! NO, NO, NO! MATTHEW!" Rosanna's last words to Matt before his death. * "His last words were go find that other coin we have to find it its the only way we can honor him" Episode 6 * "Voting for her is breaking my heart" Episode 7 * "It is Matt! I'm so excited!" * "Let the record show the Funhouse was NOT fun. I give it zero stars on Yelp." Episode 8 * "They are NOT friendly witches!" * "Can you even believe that? I don't even know those witches names. They should wear name tags, cuz I don't know which witch is which. * "I love you." * " Oh brother (screams)" (Ro's last words) Season 4 Episode 1 * "But, like.. she voted me in so..." * "This is not the afterlife that I had envisioned!" * "We need oceans 11, 12, 13, 14 And 15 to get into this thing, this is custom." Episode 2 * ”I-I have a furbaby at home, they don’t have anybody else.” - Ro on her dog. * "This is like an Easter Egg Hunt, which i'm pretty good at." Episode 4 * "This is like a mukbang." * "Destorm... Did he just sacrifice himself?" Rosanna during The Death Challenge in Episode 4. * "Worst. wedding. ever." - Rosanna while she and Alex were leaving the ceremony. Episode 6 * "AHHH! OH MY GOD MATT!" * "TEAM CINNAMON ROLL!!!" - Rosanna doing her "battle cry" in her confessional. * "We're married to pirates and we have the rings to prove it!" Episode 8 * "Oops... Did I do it again?" - Rosanna after getting an engagement ring for the second time. Episode 9 * “You know, I'm fine looking like a snack, but I don’t wanna BE a snack!” * “Bretman does the chant... Which... seals my fate...” * "Are you kidding m- wait. No. no." - Ro getting frustrated after losing the challenge. * “I’m still in that... delusional false hope that I can train these dinosaurs like Chris Pratt...” - Ro's final confessional. * "No, Stay. Stay. No, No, NO NO NO!"- Last Words Trivia * ETN fans have made #savero fanbase on YouTube to bring back Ro in ETN season 4. Their wish was granted when Joey revealed that Ro was the Socialite. * In the first episode, Rosanna receives a stuffed puppy at the Carnival, who she names Blueberry. Later on, she throws the plushie from the top of the Ferris wheel in order to distract the clowns. * This season of ETN is the first time that she met Safiya. * She has been referred to as "one tough cookie" by Nikita and as "that cute little muffin" by Colleen. * She is the only female to advance to the semi-finals of the strength challenge in episode 5. * Rosanna was one of the two who completed the entirety of the funhouse without being caught by Willie, along with Safiya. * Outside of two death challenges, Rosanna has come close to death at least twice in the season before the witches challenge without being voted into a challenge, once in episode 6 when Colleen votes for her to go into the Maiden of Madness, and in episode 7, when she and Safiya choose Manny and Nikita to complete the Funhouse Challenge. Because Nikita won, Safiya was the one who died, as she had voted Nikita in; this means that if Manny had won or if Rosanna had voted in Nikita, she would have been a goner. * Rosanna has seen 7 deaths: Teala, Matt, Colleen, Safiya, DeStorm, Tana, and Gabbie's. * Rosanna's death is regarded one of the saddest deaths of the series, next to Justine Ezarik's, because of her last words being "I love you" to Matt, and him telling her to "Be brave" in response, and returning her affections as his friend. * Some fans have pointed out the bitter irony that in order to reunite blood siblings Maria and Sam, Soul siblings Matt and Ro where split. ** The soul siblings come from the way Matt and Ro act like siblings sometimes, even making jokes about it in some of their videos. * Rosanna was the first of the All Stars to be revealed as a returning guest in Season 4. * Ro was also the first to get a promo trailer for Season 4. * She was one of the last people to leave the set for Season 4. The other being Alex. * In real life, Rosanna has a French Bulldog named Blueberry Muffin (commonly shortened to Blue or Blueberry). It could have possibly been named after her stuffed dog Blueberry in Season 3. * Ro revealed on her channel, when Joey made a guest appearance, that she gets married on ETN, hinting at Episode 4, when the Chinese Emperor forces the women to compete to be his bride. * Rosanna is the only guest to make it past episode 8 without entering a single challenge. * Ro sets a record for not being into a challenge until Episode 9. * Other than Joey, Rosanna is the only person to see both revivals, MatPat in Season 3 and Colleen in Season 4. * Rosanna is the third guest to be killed outside of her outfit (Cavegirl Outfit). The others being DeStorm and MatPat. * Ro is known to have one of the most unique and brutal deaths in Escape the Night history. (Season 4) Competing with Gabbies from Season 2 And Colleens from Season 3. * Rosanna is tied with Joey Graceffa for witnessing the most revivals, both being alive to witness Matthew Patrick and Colleen Ballinger return from their respective deaths. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Deceased Characters Category:Seventh Victims Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Protagonists Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Eleven Million Subscribers Category:Guest Category:Season 3 Guest Category:Season 4 Guest Category:In Hell Category:Eighth Victims Category:Final Victims Category:Eaten Alive Category:Fans Favorite Category:Cinnamon Roll Category:Most Brutal Death Category:Nominated for an Award Category:Formed an Alliance